


Scholar

by Isaya



Series: Advent Calendar 2018 [10]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: crystal desert, durmand priory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaya/pseuds/Isaya
Summary: Why was it so difficult to be a scholar researching in a library?





	Scholar

**Author's Note:**

> well, this is crap.  
> I was writing something for Force Ghosts earlier but I still needed something to post today so...   
> meh.

Bran Steeltooth had joined the Durmand Priory to become a _scholar_. After losing her warband in a Flame Legion attack on the Black Citadel, she didn’t particularly want to fight any longer. She’d avenged them and the others that fell in that battle – they delivered the Flame Legion a resounding defeat – but afterwards her family was still dead and she didn’t want to replace them by joining another warband. And she figured she’d seen enough violence for the time being.

She had always been the most studious of her warband and when the priory made an effort to recruit people, she’d signed up instantly.

So, how was she in this situation? How did she end up here? She’d joined for the library, for the opportunity to do research and while she expected some field work, she _did not_ expect to first end up stranded in the jungle and almost as soon as she made it out of there to be sent to the Crystal Desert instead.

The desert was more reminiscent of her homelands in Ascalon but she still _did not want to be there!_

She wanted books, scrolls, the dusty air of a library – maybe some fighting of someone tried a ritual and it went wrong or something along those lines… but no.

Instead she ended up in a Kraal in the Desert Highlands – it couldn’t have at least been the city of Amnoon? No, let’s study how different the life in this Kraal is than in one back home.

It was supposed to be an assignment of a couple of weeks maybe, but no. Adventurers had to mess with Palawa Joko’s forces and led them here trying to flee…

What god did she piss off never to be able to escape fighting for her life, even for a couple of months?

**Author's Note:**

> same drill. no editing, no beta-ing, just spell-check.


End file.
